Just Between Friend
by khudgens91
Summary: AU where Sam is pregnant with Pete's baby and Vala confesses a secret kink.


**This was for the Annual Femslash Kink Meme. The prompt was Vala/Sam, fpreg, Sam's pregnant.**

* * *

Sam rubbed her eyes tiredly, she'd been staring at her computer screen for hours. She stretched her back, she really needed to get a new chair. Considering she was going to be using it indefinitely for the foreseeable future. She'd been meaning to get one for weeks now, ever since the general had confined her to lab work with absolutely no off-worlding. Sam missed going through the gate, missed the excitement and the action of missions. Most of all she missed her team. It was so hard watching them go through the gate without her, having to sit around and wonder if they would come back. It was so different on this side of the gate. Sam hated it.

But she still had two more months until the baby came and then six weeks of maternity leave after that. Maybe she should stay in the lab even after the baby was born. She was all this little guy was going to have. If something happened to her off world, he'd essentially be left an orphan. Maybe she should put it in her will that in the event of her death Pete be informed about the child's existence. But how many times had SG1 been declared MIA or presumed dead only to come back again?

Maybe she should just tell him about the baby now, before he was born. The problem was she knew Pete would want to get back together. He'd want to do what he thought was the right thing, which would be to marry her and help her raise their child. But she'd broken things off with him because that's exactly what she didn't want. Well, that and she was still in love with Jack.

General O'Neill was yet another complication in the fucked up situation she'd landed herself in. He'd transferred to Washington, which technically put her out of his chain of command. They'd talked, gone out a few times, shared a couple awkward kisses, but then she'd found out she was pregnant and things had once again been put on the back burner between them. She couldn't blame him, who wanted to date a woman that was knocked up with another man's baby?

As it were, Sam found herself in an impossible situation. Pregnant by a man she didn't love anymore, and may never have really loved at all, but in love with a man thousands of miles away that had some serious, if not well founded, child phobias. Jack had never really gotten past Charlie, could she really ask him to take the risk of the whole parenting thing again even when it wasn't technically his child?

And so Sam was alone. Her team tried to spend as much time with her as possible, show their support and all that, when they weren't off-world. The trouble was, they were almost always off-world. Pete was living his life, blissfully unaware of any impending parental responsibilities. Jack was off in Washington. Sam, lucky woman that she was, was stuck in her lab growing fatter everyday.

She didn't necessarily regret her decision to have the baby, she still thought it was the right thing to do, but this just wasn't how she'd envisioned becoming a mother. The baby kicked and Sam smiled, placing her hand over the swollen skin of her stomach where his foot was creating a lump. Despite everything, she knew that she'd love this baby. Even if she had to raise him alone.

"Hey you," Vala said from the doorway of Sam's lab. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just thinking. The baby's kicking really hard."

"Can I feel?" Vala asked excitedly.

"Sure."

Sam ushered her over and directed her outstretched hand to the spot on her tummy. Vala squatted down in front of her, eyes wide with delight.

"He's a feisty one," Vala commented. "Just like his mother."

"I can't wait until he's out of there. He gets to kicking and stretching and he'll push down on my bladder or into my ribs or something else equally as uncomfortable."

"Oh the joys of pregnancy!"

"Right," Sam sighed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Who wouldn't want to get all fat and bloated and waddle around like a freaking penguin. I'm kind of glad neither Jack or Pete are around to see it. I feel completely unattractive."

"Oh no, Samantha. Quite the opposite," Vala assured, her voice slipping just a bit deeper. "You are a very attractive pregnant woman. I would go so far as to say sexy."

"Stop it, Vala," Sam sighed. "You don't have to lie to me just to make me feel better about myself. Its ok."

"I'm not lying, Sam," Vala said quietly, the hand on her stomach moving down to her thigh in a gentle caress.

"Vala," Sam whispered, looking down at the woman kneeling before her.

"I was always attracted to you," Vala confessed. "But I find you damn near irresistible now."

Sam bit her lip, this had definitely taken an unexpected turn.

"I may have a bit of a pregnancy kink," Vala told her playfully.

"This is a bad idea."

"We haven't done anything."

The look in Vala's eyes said she wanted to do something.

"Are you afraid of someone finding out about us? Someone from your government? Daniel told me that same sex relationships are forbidden. Frankly, I find it absurd. What could be the harm in me making you come so hard your eyes roll back into your head?"

Sam shivered. She couldn't help the little thrill that ran through her at Vala's words. Vala was a very attractive woman. Sam had caught herself looking more than once. With both Pete and Jack out of the picture, it had been pretty lonely. Her hormones were running wild and Sam found herself horny almost all the time.

"Its called don't ask, don't tell," Sam told her.

"I promise not to tell," Vala whispered, leaning forward until their faces were only inches apart.

Sam licked her lips, extremely tempted to close the small distance between them. This close to the promise of pleasure, after months of nothing but her own hands and a few toys, Sam wanted so desperately to give in to what appeared to be an offer from Vala.

"Don't tease me, Vala," Sam warned.

"Who said I'm teasing?"


End file.
